User blog:GuitarBoy*07/Grojband Music and Romance Chapter 4
Grojband Music and Romance Chapter 4: Texties Later when Laney got home she decided to text Corey. "Hey babe," read the text. Corey smiled. "Hey babe." Corey texted as Laney heard her phone vibrate and smiled. Trina came in the room. "Are you two gonna text each other all day?" she asked. "Ugg Trina get out!" Corey angrily shouted throwing a pillow at her. She went out laughing. "Corey and Laney sittin in a tree," she said, "K-I-S-S-I-N…." Corey threw another pillow at her. "Geez," she said. Corey glared at the door (Trina) and went back texting Laney. "My sister gets on my nerves sometimes," he texted, "But that won't stop me from texting you all night". Laney texted back, 'Awe your sweet and yh your sister can totally be a pain xD' Corey laughed. 'Yeah I agree everything you said there Lanes.' He sent the message to her and she giggled. 'Thanks Core, so what else do u wanna talk about?' "Well how about what we can do for the upcoming gig," said Corey. 'Sure that would be great! ;) but what about Kin and Kon and what gig? Sorry so many questions. You know me as the grumble mumble xD'. "I already gave them information on the upcoming gig," said Corey, "I showed a producer some of our demos and he says he'd love to have us play". 'That's awesome Core! I can't wait I just feel like hugging you right now! xx'. "Me too," said Corey 'LOL I miss you' Laney replied to Corey's text. "I miss you," Corey replied. 'I just wish you were here with me I can't stop thinking about you. ;)'Laney replied. "Yeah me too," said Corey. 'Your sweet I just want to kiss you again it tastes like blue berries waffles.' Laney texted giggling. "Your lips tasted like strawberries," said Corey smilng. 'Core your making me blush' Laney blushed like strawberries. "You're cute when you blush" he texted. 'Awe thanks your eyes are adorable.' She squealed like a fangirl. "Really?" he texted with a smiley face. 'Of course everything about you is adorable.' Laney replied with a winky smile. Corey smiled 'Can I come round your's early tomorrow?' she texted which made Corey smile. "Sure," said Corey, "I don't have anything goin' on". 'Thanks Corey bear xD.' Laney laughed calling him Corey bear. Corey giggled. 'Lanes why are you calling me Corey bear' Corey texted. "Cause you're as cute as a bear," she texted. 'Aw thanks why are you saying a bear?' Corey texted laughing into bits. "It just has a nice ring to it," said Laney. 'LOL If I was in my bear costume I would give you a bear hug' Corey sent a text with raspberry smile. Laney giggled. 'Your bear costume is adroable! What time should I come round to your garage?' "Anytime in the afternoon," said Corey. "Cool Core, I really need to go to bed I'm tired from today.'. "Ok," texted corey, "Night cutie". "Night. I'll be dreaming you as my prince xD' She blushed darkly after the last bit. He blushed and smiled. 'I will too about you being the princess and me your prince ;)' He heard lightning crashes lightly as he was asleep. He suddenly heard some lyrics in his head. He sung them out loud. I can feel it coming back again Like a rolling thunder chasing the wind Forces pulling through the center of the earth again I can feel it. He realized that he thought of a new song for the band. "This is it," he said, "This is what I've been looking for. He wrote the lyrics down and went back to sleep. Trina overheard them and smiled. (Can anyone guess the lyrics? Here's a hint; its by the band Live. I'm a huge Live fan and love their songs. What song has Corey thought of? Is it gonna be a hit? Is this the first time that Corey will use words that aren't from Trina's Diary? Tune in and find out!) Category:Blog posts